


Announcement & question concerning 'An Unusual Betrothal'

by ahealthydoseof



Series: An Unusual Betrothal [24]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahealthydoseof/pseuds/ahealthydoseof
Series: An Unusual Betrothal [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610527
Comments: 70
Kudos: 175





	Announcement & question concerning 'An Unusual Betrothal'

Hello everyone, it's been a while :)

This is an announcement, not a fic. It will, however, be replaced by a fic at some point in time. 

I know that I have dissapeared for a while and I'm sorry for that. My surgery was hard on me and left me without much energy, and getting back into writing has been hard for several reasons. First, I'm both working a job and in uni – which takes time. Secondly, this part of the series has been hard to actually write satisfactorily because it is a lot of buildup for pretty awesome things that are going to take place in the future. However, looking back on my fic, I feel like I'm starting some of this build-up too late. I have kind of been planning as I write and I don't think it meshes well with how I do things. I had promised myself I would never start posting anything that I haven't completed – I did, and what I feared happened.

Now, this story is going to get finished. I definitely love, and have been overwhelmed by the love and support and nice messages I have received from you all throughout this journey. The only question is when. 

Because I have been struggling with the next part. It just never feels write, and I don't know how many times I've rewritten it now. The situation is discouraging, and I'm coming towards you all now with a question.

I can either

1 - Only start posting again once I finish that next OS. 

Or

2 – Start posting one-shots out of order again like at the start. This might entail coming back to edit them later. It might also entail that you might get some events without the foreshadowing needed for them to have their full effect.

What would you guys prefer? 

In either case, updates would be inconsistent. I spent half a year working on this project and even now, six month after I've stopped updating and one year after I initially started posting this story, I still feel tired. My scars ache and itch. I pound out homework just to get a quick phonecall with my best friend, who I'm unable to see because of covid.

So, your preference on this series nothwithstanding, I'm going to try to get back into the flow of writing with smaller, shorter projects. 

Thank you all for listening to me. 

People whose comment I haven't answered – Thank you all. I cherish every comment I get even if I don't answer. I will however stop answering every comment like I had before, the pressure was too high. Also my backlock is... massive, so it isn't really an option unless I start to answer comments full time ;w; I'll try to answer a few here and there but please know that, even if I didn't get to you, I can promise you that I read and thoroughly enjoyed seeing your comment! 

Also I wanted to give special thanks to ao3 user axpann who I lowkey unloaded my fears and guilt and questions on. You rock, lovely internet stranger. Thank you for being here <3

I love all of you, please stay safe!

(As said, the comments you post here will not be deleted because instead of deleting the whole announcement I will simply replace it with the next installment once it gets finished.)


End file.
